Mama's Advice
by DappledKarma
Summary: "No, it's not about boys..." Madoka tapped her index fingers together several times. "It's about a g-girl, actually." A red color was slowly creeping up her neck.


"Mama, I need some advice."

"What is it, Madoka? Boy troubles? You look conflicted."

"No, it's not about boys..." Madoka tapped her index fingers together several times. "It's about a g-girl, actually." A red color was slowly creeping up her neck.

"I see." Junko took a sip of beer. "Is this girl giving you trouble?"

"No, not exactly... In fact, she's nice and really really cool and so sweet. Being around her makes me happy."

"Mm-hm. So what's the problem?"

"There's this person she's in love with, but she doesn't know how to tell them. What do you think she should do?"

"You said 'person,' so I'm going to assume it's a girl she is in love with and not a boy."

Madoka opened her mouth in surprise. Then she closed it, nodded meekly and avoided eye contact. "Is that a bad thing?"

Junko was silent.

The pause confused Madoka, and frightened her a little too. After all, the only answer worse than "no" was no answer at all, given the context. She felt that way, at least.

Junko looked through the window separating them from the outside world.

She asked, "Does the girl your friend likes know about the crush, and if so, does she feel the same way?"

"Well, I'm not certain she knows, but I hope she feels the same... Maybe if she knew, she'd surely feel the same."

"OK, let's say she does know and wants to reciprocate. Would those two want to be in a relationship that's out in the open, or prefer it remain a secret?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that..."

"With it out there's always the risk of being shunned by those around them, and when those two girls get older, it will get worse when they're looking for work. Employers won't think highly of them since they'll stand out tremendously - and not in a positive way. Even if they do manage to get a job, they won't get promoted. And they can't get married, which means they will be lacking in benefits. One of them would have to adopt the other to receive similar benefits to a married couple's. It's a tough, sad reality. On top of that, there are no laws protecting people in same-sex relationships from domestic violence - not that I think that will be an issue with your friend - but it is always a possibility despite us rarely ever hearing about it in the media. It is a very real problem. Do you understand, Madoka?"

"Life may prove extremely difficult for them..." Madoka frowned. "It will be hard to move up, and lacking the same benefits as normal couples can make for a more problematic life. Society doesn't notice the needs of those people..."

"They're noticed, Madoka. But minorities are always overshadowed by majorities. And don't forget, even if your friend and her crush want to have a secret relationship, there's always a chance someone could discover them. That's why I listed all those things to you."

"I understand..." Madoka lowered her eyes to watch the table. "But despite all those problems, I think... I think..." Madoka's cheeks were flushed. "If it's for love, then it won't matter to them. They will endure if they have to."

"You're sure?" Junko looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"I am." Madoka nodded and then lowered her gaze to the table. She was thinking about earlier. She desired an answer, had to know where her mother stood on the issue. "Mama, you never answered my question. About if it's a bad thing that a girl is in love with another girl. What do you think?" After that speech she gave, Madoka doubted her thoughts were positive.

Junko smiled. "It's not bad. Life's too short to worry about if loving someone of the same gender is right or wrong. Feelings are wonderful, powerful things, you know. It's great that your friend is willing to pursue a relationship with another woman."

"You really think so?" The corners of Madoka's lips bended upward.

Junko rested her head in her palm. "Even being in a straight relationship guarantees nothing. Class, background, connections, education, and wealth play a role in how society sees someone, and we all have our own struggles in life that can prove just as tough as another person's in some shape or form."

Madoka sighed in relief. "I'm glad, Mama, I'm really glad you think so. Thanks for having this talk with me." Madoka got up to hug Junko. She returned the embrace warmly.

"So, you going to tell her now?" Junko asked.

"Huh?"

"There's still plenty of time before curfew. Go tell her how you feel. Homura will definitely accept your love for her."

The girl's face turned red. "H-how, how did you know?"

"Mother's intuition. But mostly it's practically written all over your face, hehe."

Madoka bonked her forehead on the table and covered herself up with her arms. She made a whining sound.

"Haha, you're such an honest girl too, Madoka!" Junko grinned. "You didn't even deny it."

"This is so embarrassing," she muffled.

"Don't be." Junko patted Madoka on the back. "I'm happy for you. You're maturing into a fine young woman. Now are you gonna go to Homura or what?"

Madoka lifted her face, cheeks burning, nodded briskly.

"Tell me all the details after you come back home!"

"Mama!"

"Kidding."

"I'm going now." Madoka stood up firmly, the cutest smile on her face.

"All right. Good luck! Not that you need it."

Junko raised an arm, palm wide open, and Madoka, not missing a beat, slapped it with her own.

And then the daughter of the proudest mother in the world was off.


End file.
